


"Тише, мыши..."

by Wildie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Other, Pacific rim 2013, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildie/pseuds/Wildie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На Шаттердоме завелись мыши...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Тише, мыши..."

Все началось с одной единственной маленькой мышки, каким-то неведомым образом забредшей в отсек к Мако Мори. Мако, как настоящая японская женщина, большую часть жизни проведшая на военно-осадном положении, да еще и сражавшаяся лицом к лицу с кайдзю, мало чего боялась в своей жизни, и уж тем более мышей. Но все равно делить свое жилище с грызуном, который портил ей ароматические палочки для релаксации, пакетики с редкими травяными тонизирующими чаями и срал на планшет, ее категорически не устраивало. Поэтому Мако предприняла решительные действия по поимки незваного гостя. Но довольно быстро стало понятно, что обычными способами как то: попытка прихлопнуть засранку чем-нибудь тяжелым, или заманить ее в какую-нибудь емкость, запереть и утопить в океане, успехом не увенчаются. Мышь оказалась на редкость толковой и с отличной реакцией. На приманки она не велась, продолжая таинственным образом, а-ля Гудини добираться до надежно запертых в шкафчик палочек, игнорируя их же, заботливо положенные на видное место на дно большой глубокой кастрюли. А так же обладала завидной скоростью реакции, и успешно уворачивалась от любых летящих в нее тяжелых предметов.  
Где именно Мако вычитала, что собаки иногда охотятся на мышей, а уж тем более, что к такого рода охотникам относятся английские бульдоги, оставалось загадкой, но, тем не менее, она выпросила у Хэнсена на пару дней Макса. Геркулес к затее отнесся скептически, но отказывать не стал. И Макс на время переехал жить в отсек Мако. Правда пользы от него оказалось чуть меньше, чем от глубокой кастрюли, зато проблем - куда больше, чем от той же мыши. Макс жрал, требовал его прогуливать, слюнявил вещи и храпел по ночам. И даже не пытался как-то проявлять охотничьи инстинкты. Окончательно же Мако Мори убедилась, что пес ей не помощник, когда застала Макса, валяющегося на боку и меланхолично наблюдавшего, как мышь, сидя на краю его миски, жрет собачий корм. В тот же вечер пес был возвращен хозяину со сдержанным вежливым японским поклоном и притворными словами благодарности.  
После провала миссии с Максом, Мако переключилась на коллег. Эта милая хрупкая с виду девушка, обладала просто стальной волей, приправленной воспитанием Пентекоста и, как оказалось, командными задатками. Поэтому к поимке мыши вскорости были привлечены все ее знакомые с базы. Райли подозревал, что захоти она, даже маршал Геркулес Хэнсен не избежал бы участи стать охотником на грызуна. И только глубокое уважение к субординации, вбитое на генетическом уровне в сознание Мако, спасло его от этой сомнительной чести.  
Сам же Райли, к великому разочарованию Мако, оказался еще менее полезен, чем Макс, создавая куда больше шума и разгрома в процессе, чем реально приносил какую-то пользу.  
Кайдановские сразу посоветовали Мако заказать какую-нибудь отраву для грызунов или мышеловку, и не мучиться. Идея была отличной, проблема заключалась лишь в том, что на складах базы ничего подходящего не обнаружилось, а следующей поставки нужно было ждать еще месяц, тогда как мышь нервировала Мако прямо сейчас.  
Тендо честно открестился от почетной работы мышелова, заявив, что мышей боится с детства и вообще у него на них аллергия. То, что он при этом держал в кармане скрещенные пальцы, прошло для Мако незамеченным.  
Больше всех веселились братья Вей, сведя ловлю мыши к игре. Да так, что тройняшек уже на четвертый день их шуточек и приколов на тему мышки, готова была прибить вся база во главе с Мако.  
А потом мышь пропала. Сама по себе. И все выдохнули с облегчением.  
Не на долго.

* * *  
В тот день Райли застал Тендо в операторской меланхолично-задумчиво тыкающим кончиком стилуса в лежащий перед ним слегка подгорелый трупик мыши.  
\- Ты ее поймал? - Райли удивленно вскинул брови. - Надо Мако сказать. Она обрадуется.  
\- Не, не я. Техники. Вытащили из пятого системного блока. И я не уверен, что это именно мышь Мако, - в глазах Чои отразилась вся скорбь еврейского народа.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Мы тут в операторской за два дня еще трех таких же прихлопнули. И, признаться, мне не нравится эта тенденция.

Райли не придал особого значения словам Тендо. Но буквально на следующий день разразился инцидент в столовой, когда рассвирепевший Чак запустил дохлой мышью в повара, выловив ту в своей тарелке с супом.  
А несколькими часами позже Геркулес обнаружил труп мыши под подушкой.  
Пожалуй, именно в тот момент всем на базе окончательно стало ясно, что у них проблемы и, вероятно, даже похуже нашествия кайдзю.  
Мыши вили гнезда в приборных щитках, устраивали короткие замыкания в электронике и дохли в труднодоступных местах "егерей", воняя на всю кабину. Они портили продукты в хранилищах и шуршали ночами по углам отсеков.  
Разумеется с ними боролись. Точнее пытались. Потому что мыши удивительным образом плевали и на отраву, и на мышеловки, и на электронные отпугиватели, продолжая свою разрушительную диверсионную деятельность. А в том, что это диверсия не сомневался уже даже ленивый. Вот только найти виновного не удавалось. Да и не до того было. Первостепенной задачей стояло справиться с нашествием мелких грызунов.  
И каждый раз, просыпаясь посреди ночи, чтобы запустить чем-нибудь тяжелым в хвостатую тварь, снова что-то громко и выразительно точащую в углу отсека, Геркулес Хэнсен, матерясь сквозь зубы, клятвенно обещал найти гада, который это устроил, и скормить ему всех этих мышей собственноручно. Райли только солидарно вздыхал и накрывал голову подушкой, надеясь спокойно поспать еще хотя бы пару часов до подъема.

Когда все общеизвестные традиционные и не очень способы борьбы с грызунами были испробованы, и не принесли результатов, решено было обратиться к научной группе. Ньютон тут же радостно предложил синтезировать какое-то средство на основе потожировых выделений кайдзю, уверяя, что мыши разбегутся в истерике и ужасе, едва учуяв запах крупного хищника. Зная натуру и способности Ньютона, к его изобретению отнеслись настороженно и решили испытать на небольшом участке для начала. И не ошиблись. В итоге с острой аллергией в лазарет попало всего десять человек. А мыши, как и весь персонал базы, пару дней, пока не выветрился эффект чуда-средства имени профессора Гейзлера, действительно обходили опасный участок стороной, а затем как ни в чем не бывало вернулись на прежние позиции.

Возликовав провалу коллеги, Герман тут же предложил свой вариант борьбы с грызунами уже на основе научных изысков в области различных резонансных колебаний. Если опустить тонну заумных предисловий и метафизических выкладок, то его предложение сводилось к тому, чтобы навесить на "егерь" динамики, и транслируя через них особый звуковой сигнал, гипнотически действующий на грызунов, выманить тех в океан и утопить там "к чертям собачьем". Геркулес выслушал предложение с каменным выражением лица, и совершенно серьезно пообещал воспользоваться этим способом, как только на заводе соберут гигантскую флейту, специально для "егеря", потому что обычные динамики в таком серьезном и оригинальном эксперименте, ну, совсем не комильфо.  
Герман дураком не был, сарказм понял и обиделся.  
Зато Чак ржал до икоты, представив "Эврику" с гигантской флейтой в руках чинно шествующей по колено в бушующем океане, уводя в его глубины цепочку мышей. Мако даже пришлось отпаивать его водой, а Райли обозвал Чака поэтом. На что младший Хэнсен к удивлению не обиделся, а только весело осклабился. А через пару дней на базе стали популярны частушки весьма пошлого содержания про мышей и "егерей", доводившие Геркулеса до белого каления. Поэта-песенника официально так и не вычислили, но неофициально никто не сомневался в их авторстве.

В общем, чем дальше, тем явственнее становилось понятно, что бравые вояки, победившие самих кайдзю, благополучно проигрывают мелким хвостатым грызунам. Геркулес скрипел зубами, но с ситуацией не справлялся. Райли честно искал способ помочь и ему, и всем остальным за компанию, но не находил. В пору было объявлять локальную катастрофу.

* * *  
Столовая привычно кишела народом и шумела на разные голоса. Райли подхватил поднос с едой и двинулся к давно облюбованному им столику. Но на полпути остановился, заметив, как Саша Кайдановски кормит с ладони пару мышей. Развалившись на скамье и подперев голову кулаком, он с непередаваемым умилением на суровом лице настоящего сибирского мужика наблюдал, как те грызут зерновые палочки. В последнее время грызуны на базе обнаглели до такой степени, что не боялись никого и ничего.  
\- Вообще-то, это вроде как наш противник, - с кривоватой усмешкой заметил Райли, глядя на поползновения мышей по столешнице и руке русского пилота.  
\- И чего? - Саша поднял на него ленивый взгляд.  
\- Ну,противника принято уничтожать, а не прикармливать.  
\- Эх, молодо-зелено, - коротко хохотнул русский. - Уничтожать можно тоже разной тактикой, - он пошарил рядом с собой на скамье и кинул на стол перед Райли бумажный пакет, по всему периметру которого красовалась надпись на английском и китайском "Корм-отрава для грызунов".  
Подкравшаяся со спины к Райли Алексис, рассмеялась и взлохматила ему волосы на затылке.  
За соседним столом братья Вей нарочито громко на ломанном английском обсуждали какой-то древне-китайский рецепт из крысиных хвостов, и решали сгодятся ли для него, за неимением крыс, мышиные. Их столик старательно обходили по широкой дуге. А особо трепетные особы женского пола убегали с визгом и большими круглыми глазами.  
\- Эх, кота бы сюда, - Саша все так же со скучающим видом приподнял за хвост околевшую мышь и кинул ее под стол.  
\- Чего? - не сразу понял Райли, который, как оказалось с интересом прислушивался к странному рецепту, пытаясь все же понять, для каких целей эти самые хвосты надо сушить, толочь и настаивать в родниковой воде при полной луне.  
\- Не "чего", а "кого", - фыркнула Алексис. - Кота. Ну, знаешь, животное такое. Четыре лапы, хвост, усы. Мерзко мяукает, когда жрать хочет...  
\- Ага, и мурчит, когда гладишь, - добавил Саша. - У моего деда в деревне такой жил. Здоровый, независимый, почти дикий. Ласковым прикидывался тогда, когда хотел лапы на печи погреть. Но охотник был отменный. Мышей давил, как семечки щелкал. А потом их еще так рядком на пороге выкладывал. Утром встаешь, выходишь на крыльцо, а тут целая горка мышиных трупиков.  
За спиной у Райли взвизгнула какая-то случайно проходившая мимо девица:  
\- Господи, какая гадость! Извращенцы!  
Саша и Алексис весело заржали в унисон, а Райли с интересом обернулся, посмотреть, кто это у них тут с такой тонкой душевной организацией... и уперся взглядом в стоящего рядом и слушавшего разговор Чака. Вид тот имел подозрительно задумчивый.  
\- Интересная мысль, - Чак своевольно плюхнулся на скамью рядом с Райли.  
\- Вот и я о том же, - назидательно поднял вверх увенчанный перстнем палец Саша.  
\- Геркулес не позволит, - буркнул Райли. - У нас тут бульдог-то на птичьих правах живет.  
\- Ну, так вы бульдога на кота поменяйте, - беспечно пожала плечами Алексис, закидывая в рот веточку петрушки. - Все пользы больше.  
Чак едва не испепелил ее взглядом на месте, но наличие тут же за столом Саши заставило его сдержаться и прикусить язык. Однако от Райли не укрылись пляшущие в глубине его глаз черти. Этот рыжий гад определенно опять что-то замышлял, и стоило быть готовым. Хотя бы морально.  
* * *

\- Бэкет!.. Псс-псс! Поди сюда, - Чак выглядывал из-за угла и жестом зазывал Райли.  
Райли на мгновение замер в нерешительности. Но младший Хэнсен выглядел вполне миролюбиво и даже чему-то хитро ухмылялся. И Райли счел за благо принять приглашение. Черт его знает, что там опять этот полудурок задумал, а им с Геркулесом потом разгребать последствия. Лучше сразу проконтролировать и пресечь.  
Чак затащил его в какую-то малоприметную подсобку, где Райли с удивлением встретил Мако и Тендо. Вид его второй пилот и оператор "егерей" имели крайне заговорщический. А прибавить к этому ухмыляющуюся рожу Чака, и в сухом остатке имелась какая-то авантюра, за которую их всех маршал по головке точно не погладит.  
\- Вы что тут задумали? - Райли подозрительно прищурился.  
\- Это все он, - малохольно сдал Тендо, кивнув на Чака.  
\- Ага, конечно! А вы двое меня поддержали, - возмутился в ответ Чак.  
\- Потому что идея не лишена смысла, - здраво заметила Мако.  
\- Но все равно, это все он, - Тендо ткнул Чала локтем под ребра. - На случай, если план провалится, люлей вешать ему первому.  
\- Какая идея? Какой план? - Райли нахмурился, ему заранее уже все это не нравилось.  
\- Насчет мышей. Как с ними бороться, - пояснила Мако.  
\- И как?  
\- Дедовым способом. Вот так вот, - Чак протянул Райли планшет с изображением.  
Бэкет задумчиво на него уставился и наконец изрек:  
\- Долго думали?  
\- Не-а, - Чак мотнул головой. - Русские ж на мысль навели.  
\- Оно и заметно. И где мы их возьмем?  
\- Ганнибал сказал, что хоть контейнер достанет. Но нам, думаю, и десятка хватит.  
\- А от меня вы чего хотите?  
\- Моральной поддержки. И денег. Денег в первую очередь. У тебя ж есть доступ к этому баблу, для нужд базы.  
\- Че-его?!  
\- Есть-есть, я знаю. Мой отец был замом Пентекоста. Так что я в курсе о правах и возможностях в этой должности. А Ганнибал за свои услуги деньги берет, вообще-то. Ну, или тебе тогда придется сочинить нам увольнительную на берег по уважительной причине, чтоб мы сами в городе по подвалам пошуршали. Думай, что проще.  
\- И много надо?  
Чак молча вывел цифру на планшете. Райли вздохнул. Сумма в общем-то была небольшая. На отраву в прошлом месяце они потратили и то больше.  
\- А самому отца попросить слабо?  
\- Ага, чтоб он всю идею на корню зарубил! Давай, Райли, заканчивай ломаться, как целка, и выпиши нам уже этот чек.  
\- Я-то выпишу, но только за все хорошее маршал потом с меня спросит.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе, - Чак отмахнулся. - Отработаешь, - и многозначительно поиграл бровями.  
Мако раздраженно закатила глаза, Тендо вроде ничего не понял, или сделал вид, что не понял, а вот у Райли зачесались кулаки дать этому ядовитому гаду по морде. Останавливал только негласно заключенный пакт и ненападении.  
Он прожег младшего Хэнсена взглядом и подмахнул свою электронную подпись на планшете.

Ощущение, что он влез в сомнительную авантюру и однозначно за нее поплатится, не оставляли Райли последующие несколько дней, до тех пор, пока не доставили груз.  
Выражение лица Геркулеса, как и ожидалось, было непередаваемым.  
\- Это что? - маршал мрачно возвышался над большой клеткой, которая мяукала и шипела на несколько тональностей. Вокруг уже начала собираться любопытная толпа из праздно шатающегося персонала базы  
\- Кошки, сэр, - бодро отрапортовал Райли и мимоходом покосился на ржушего в сторонке в кулак Сашу и утирающую выступившие от смеха слезы Алексис.  
\- И зачем? - Геркулес с интересом наблюдал, как по обе стороны от Райли решительно занимают позицию Мако, Чак и Тендо, готовясь, очевидно, если что, поддержать и защитить приятеля.  
\- В целях борьбы с мелкими грызунами, - тут же влез с ответом вышеозначенный Чак. Видно решил проявить чувство товарищества и огрести за компанию.  
"Спелись", - с мрачной веселостью подумал Геркулес.  
На самом деле он был этому только рад. Чаку давно нужна была компания ровесников-коллег, а не только отца и глупых девчонок из подразделения связи, которые годились исключительно, чтобы зажимать их по углам.  
\- Вы долго думали, а?  
Райли открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Чак снова его опередил, отрапортовав с веселой бравадой:  
\- Два дня, сэр.  
\- Оно и видно, - буркнул Геркулес, склонился над клеткой и выловил оттуда за шкирку большого рыжего кота. Перехватил его поудобнее под лапы, и повертел перед собой, рассматривая. - И не жалко животину?  
\- А чего им будет-то? - Чак пожал плечами. - Свобода, живой корм. Охоться - не хочу, и жри от пуза.  
\- Это военная база, Чак, - Геркулес почесал за ухом пригревшегося на его руках кота. Тот довольно замурчал. - У нас тут бронетехника катается и ведется сборка гигантских роботов. Их просто передавят и не заметят. Я вон Макса с поводка спускать вообще боюсь.  
Судя по тому, как вся компания переглянулась, прежде чем воплотить свой гениальный план в жизнь, они о таком варианте даже не думали. А сейчас до них медленно доходило.  
Первым, как водится, отреагировал Чак:  
\- Ну, передавят, значит не повезло.  
За что тут же получил кулачком в бок от насупившейся Мори. А Геркулес только укоризненно покачал головой на сухой эгоизм сына.  
\- Может на них маячки проблесковые повесить? - внес конструктивное предложение Райли.  
От того, чтобы демонстративно не утопить лицо в ладони, Геркулеса спасла только армейская выдержка.  
\- Не, проблесковые будут мышей отпугивать, - разумно заметил Тендо. - Кошки на них охотится не смогут. Но можно навесить просто маячки и отслеживать перемещение. Я поговорю с техниками-электронщиками на эту тему, если хотите.  
Геркулес мысленно махнул рукой. Сами заварили эту кашу, пусть сами и расхлебывают. В принципе, мышление у всех четверых нетривиальное, может что из этой затеи и получится.  
\- Действуйте, - Геркулес согласно кивнул, давая добро, и сунул рыжего кота в руки обалдевшему от неожиданности Тендо. Успевший задремать кот от резкого пробуждения тоже обалдел, и впился Чои когтями в рубашку.  
Геркулес ненадолго задержался рядом с Райли и шепнул, так, чтоб слышали только они двое:  
\- А с тобой я еще вечером поговорю.  
Райли с трудом сдержал широкую улыбку, сохраняя подобающую случаю рожу кирпичом, и коротко шепнул в ответ:  
\- Жду с нетерпением, сэр.  
Он был очень даже не против предстоящего "разговора".

Вопреки всем прогнозам, кошки прекрасно прижились на базе, и совершенно не собирались становиться жертвами тяжелой техники. Мыши же и в правду исчезли едва ли не через две недели. И кошки полностью и безоговорочно стали местными героями, привнеся в жизнь базы еще и своего рода разнообразие. Недоволен был, пожалуй, только Герман, который при виде очередной хвостато-полосатой, перебегающей ему дорогу, ворчал что-то вроде: "Развели зоопарк!" и "Вы бы еще ботанический сад по фэн-шую в доках разбили!". Но его никто не слушал. Кошек тискали, баловали и просто всячески потакали, пока не видело начальство. От хорошей сытой жизни кошки растолстели, залоснились, обленились и начали напоминать плюшевые игрушки, что добавило им еще больше очарования и умиления в глазах женской аудитории. И, казалось, ни что не может нарушить эту идиллию всеобщего счастья и радости...  
А затем кошки начали размножаться...


End file.
